


Terms Of Endermeant

by Fandom_girl21



Category: Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Series, the wild hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:05:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_girl21/pseuds/Fandom_girl21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kieran is finally back after weeks away on a scouting exhibition, and he decides to surprise Mark, fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terms Of Endermeant

Mark shifted, his eyes fluttered. A small smile bloomed as his mind followed the path of heat down his neck, his chest... He cracked his eyes to see Kieran smiling down at him.

"Hello."

Mark didn't say anything, only pulled him into a kiss, tangling his hand in his hair. His other making quick work of Kieran's belt. 

Kieran pulled away, his eyes shinning. He beamed,

"Someone really missed me."

Mark hissed, reaching up to kiss him again.

"How do you not know I didn't just miss a warm body beside me?"

Kieran growled Mark smirked.

He pulled away again, Mark was getting tired of this game. Kieran had been sent on a scouting trip for weeks, and Mark wasn't really in the mood.

"Admit you missed me."

Kieran shifted, coming to straddle him. Mark's pulse sped up, Kieran leaned forward tugging on his ear. He lowered his voice as if sharing a secret between them.

"I missed you. I thought of you, it was so lonely and cold away from you. I had to make due without you, and it wasn't nearly as satisfying as I wanted."

Mark closed his eyes, the images came anyway. He could imagine it, Kieran pleasuring himself, whispering his name.

Mark swallowed he opened his eyes to see Kieran watching him, purposefully not touching him.

"I missed you. I was unable to sleep without you, and even if I wanted to I couldn't imagine something as vibrant as what you do."

Kieran smiled, his roots turning gold melding into a sunset pink ending in tips of black. Mark's eyes rose to it. He could watch that hair forever.

Kieran captured his lips distracting him. They fell back into the pillow. The blanket covering them making it their own sanctuary.

His lips were like fire, Mark reveled in it. He craved it. He loved it. He pulled Kieran back up, capturing his lips again. Surprisingly Kieran slowed the kiss down, Mark let him.

His voice was soft a caress,

"I'll make sure if I must leave you again, you will have ample material to fuel your imagination."

Mark smiled, giving a quick peck to the tip of his nose.

Kieran blinked at him.

Mark giggled.

"Thank you. I really did miss you you know that right?"

Kieran lay down next him, entwining their hands together. He nodded, he shifted closer.

"You're welcome and yes I know my love."

It was Mark's turn to blink. Kieran raised an eyebrow.

"That was the first time you've called me anything but my name."

Kieran's hair shifted to a pale purple, anxious.

"Do you not like my term of endearment?"

Mark's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"I love it, I was just surprised. May I give you one?"

"You can give me as many as you want darling."

Mark beamed stealing a kiss, 

"I like that one better Kier."

Kieran's eyes sparkled, his hair rapidly changing color too quickly for Mark to name them all.

"You gave me the first nickname I actually like. That's my favorite so far."

Mark laughed, shifting closer.

"I will duly note that my dear."

Kieran smiled, kissing him one last time. Going slow and languid. It made Mark's head spin.

Kieran pulled away, and closed his eyes, nuzzling his head in the crook of Mark's shoulder.

"Won't Gwyn need a report?"

"The others are giving it. He said you and I can take the rest of the day off, apparently you've been working harder without me."

Mark shifted, pulling Kieran closer. He had one more thing to say before surrendering to the warm embrace of sleep.

"Don't think I've forgotten. I'm holding you to what you said, I need fuel for my imagination."

Kieran chuckled.

"Don't worry I have so much to show you, and I definitely won't forget something like that."

Mark sighed, and closed his eyes a smile on his lips.


End file.
